Origins
by lederra
Summary: Little Gordon has an important question for his grandparents, "How are babies made?" A wee Tracey flick.


Origins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Thunderbirds universe they are the sole property of their creator, Jerry Anderson, and as such I make no money from this or any other story that I write for this site.

Summary: A wee Tracy fic. A small humorous story from Gordon's childhood several years before the fatal accident that loses him his mother Lucille.

XxX

Lucille was making cookies when she heard her youngest son come running into the kitchen, she frowned, as she spotted the wet footprints that he had left behind, as he had come running through the house.

"Ooh, cookies!" her son exclaimed, as he hauled himself up onto a stool and reached for one of the still warm cookies that were resting on the counter side.

"No Gordon, they are not for us," she told him firmly, his face dropping, they were his favourite, triple chocolate chip which just melted in the mouth, he glanced at his mother and tried his puppy dog look on his mother, but Lucille was not budging, "they are for the new couple that has moved in down the road baby."

Gordon looked glum, he had really wanted a cookie especially as they had so recently come out of the oven and they smelled so good. He glanced at his mother and saw that she was reaching for more ingredients, and he smiled, she was making more, so he would get some after all. He slithered down off the kitchen stool and headed off out to look for one of his big brothers to prank.

Lucille glanced at her little boy with his slightly slumped shoulders, as he made his way out of the kitchen, she decided to carry on making some up some more of the cookie dough, she knew that Gordon would sit and sulk if he could not have some cookies and although she did not approve of the boys eating too many cookies, this once she would make some more for him.

After all, she had some important news to tell the family later and the cookies might just help sweeten the news she was about to impart to her boys.

XxX

Gordon wandered round the back yard, he could not find any of his big brothers and he was bored, he wanted to prank one of them, but they were not here. He spotted his grandfather sitting on one of the loungers near the pool, and he wandered over, looking as though he was an innocent little boy, he smiled to himself, as he wandered over, normally he would not dream of pranking his grandfather, but he wanted to ask him about something he had learned about from his friend at school.

"Grandpa?"

Grant Tracy had been dozing, when he heard the voice of the resident Tracy prankster and he opened one eyelid, as he viewed the little tear away, who presently stood to one side of him, trying to look innocent.

"Yes Gordon," he said, a little apprehensively.

"Can you answer me a question please?" Gordon asked.

Grant eyed his grandson, he should be wary he knew and say no, but he thought to himself, what harm could a question do?

"What is that Gordon?"

"How are babies made?"

Grant paused for a moment, trying to think how he could get out of the question, of all the questions, that Gordon had to ask him, he thought, thinking how he was going to get out of answering this question!

"Well, umm…first of all, two adults get together and they have some fun that makes babies with each other, one man and one woman."

Gordon looked thoughtful as he pondered his grandfather's words, they did not make much sense to him, so he decided he would go and ask his grandma, who he could see working in her kitchen garden.

XxX

Ruth Tracey had been working in her garden for the best part of a couple of hours when her grandson Gordon wandered over, hanging over the small fence at the side of her, as he watched her work.

"Grandma." Gordon asked, "How are babies made?"

Ruth Tracey glanced up at Gordon when he asked the question, he was still too young in her opinion to be told exactly how babies were made, she thought but perhaps she could steer him away from his question to ponder about something else. She put down her tools and began to tell him how mankind had evolved over the millennium to the people they were now.

"So, as you have learned today Gordon we evolved from monkeys, to become what, our people are today."

Gordon, had tried to sit patiently throughout her lengthy explanation and none of it had made sense to him, even less than his grandpa's explanation, although he was not going to tell his grandma that. It had been a bit boring to be honest except for the bit where she said that humans had originally lived in the seas, but they had not looked like they did now, far from it, they had looked more like fish or lizards, and Gordon preferred fish so that was good enough for him.

"But Grandpa said that babies were made when two people got together and had fun." He pipped up.

"Oh, did he now?" She enquired of her grandson and thinking while she would have to have words with her husband about that. "And where is your grandpa now?"

Gordon pointed to where his grandpa was still lounging by the pool, his grandma glanced over at her husband.

And with that Gordon got up and ran off back towards his grandpa, Ruth herself stood up, preparing to follow him and to talk to her husband.

XxX

Gordon ran back over to his grandfather

"You lied to me, grandpa."

Grant glanced at his grandson who had just run back over to where he had been spending a lazy afternoon, cringing as he thought, oh no what has someone else told him.

Gordon looked a little red faced from all his running about, and he was a little out of breath as he looked at his beloved grandpa, a man who he had thought would never lie to him. He was a little disappointed right at that moment, that his grandpa had.

"Grandma told me that we are all descended from monkeys."

Grant smiled, at Gordon's words.

"No Gordon, that is just your Grandma's side of the family but don't tell her I said that okay."

"I won't." Gordon shook his solemnly. "I won't need to."

"Why is that Gordon?" his grandpa asked, perplexed that his grandson seemed so certain that he would not need to tell his grandma.

"She is standing right behind you," his grandson answered. "See you later grandpa," he shouted as he took off, having seen his eldest brother's car pull up in the driveway. Now he had someone to prank, he thought gleefully. Oblivious to the fact that World War 4 was about to break out.

Grant gulped as he turned around and faced his wife, who was standing only a short distance behind him, with her hands on her hips, glaring, she had heard what he had said about her side of the family

"Hello, my love."

Grant grinned nervously.

THE END

* * *

A/N: That's all folks. Sorry, if it is a bit dry or whatever but have been having major writers block again and did this in the hopes that it might get me writing again. Thought something either light and fluffy like this or something really dark but decided to go with the light and fluffy as you can see.


End file.
